forbiden love
by trollz
Summary: iggy and nudge realize they like each other. Can they survive the test they have to go through, or will they betray each other? pairings niggy fax and maybe some others
1. Chapter 1

authors note someone brought this to my attention in this story nudge is 14 not 11

Iggy pov

Nudge was staring off into the distance looking at the sea with her black hair flowing behind her. Angel sent iggy a mental picture.

'I know you like her and she likes you can't you tell when she cuddles up to you at night'

He walked over to nudge and sat down beside her.

"Nudge I want to know something" iggy said. "Do you like me?"

"Of course you're my big brother silly." she said smiling and playfully slapped him

"No I mean as more than a brother" iggy said looking at her with serious eyes.

Nudge didn't say anything and iggy was about to open his mouth when he felt something on his lips, he realized nudge was kissing him.

He wrap his arms around her and dragged his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance. She parted her lips and their tongues danced like they were on fire. He felt his shirt being lifted up. And he broke the kiss "Are you sure you want to go this far" he asked her with a look of love and concern on his face. Her cheeks were on fire and she nodded her head "ok but lets take this slow" she nodded again very slowly.

Max pov

'What is that over on the cliff' She thought, when she saw a flash of white against the horizon "Fang I'm going to be right back but be ready for an u and a." Max said while walking toward the spot where she saw the white. She was in total shock when she saw what the flash of white was, Iggy and Nudge's shirts were on the ground next to them and they were making out.

Nudge pov

'Shit' she thought, 'someone is coming' but she lost all thought when iggy bit her ear.

She heard someone clear their throat and saw a very pissed off max.


	2. Chapter 2

Iggy pov

I heard someone clear their throat and jumped. I felt someone's eyes piercing the back of my neck.

"Oh shit" i said.

"Oh shit is right, what are you doing nudge is 2 years younger than you are! What would happen if you guys broke up you would be bickering all the time and putting a strain on..."

"Stop" I shouted "You are one to speak, you and fang are all over each other all the time. Everyone notices so stop being a hypocri..."

"Come on Iggy lets go" Nudge said while I staring at max with cold sightless eyes filled with anger.

Nudge pov

'I've never seen Iggy get like that he must have been really mad at max.'

"Iggy where are we going why did you yell at max like that why did max yell at us like that did we do anything wrong did…"

I stopped talking when I felt Iggy's lips on mine. After a minute Iggy broke away and said "we are going somewhere where no one will not bother us. I yelled at max like that because something is obviously going on with her and fang and she is trying to say that the flock will be on edge if we are together. I don't know why max yelled at us and no we didn't do anything wrong. Any more questions"

"yeah I have one more are we going to pick up where we left off." I said slyly while running my fingers up his chiseled abs. He smiled and kissed me again.


	3. Chapter 3

Max pov

I watched them go in shock. 'What does he mean me and fang are all over each other all the time?'

'He means it's obvious you two like each other.'

'Angel don't go into peoples minds without permission and me and fang don't like each other.'

'Well then why is he thinking that your cute when your mad?'

'How does he know I'm mad?'

'Because he is right behind you.'

I turned around very slowly and sure enough fang was stareing right at me his eyes had a weird emotion writen in them.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked.

As soon as the words left my lips, fang covered them with his and grabbed my waist. I slowly started to kiss him back. When we finaly broke apart for air,fang said,

"I'm not letting you run away this time."

Fang pov

'I want her to listen to me this time'

"max, I love you more than anything and I want be with you forever. but, I also want you to be happy so if you don't like me we can forg…" that was as far as I got before she crushed her lips to mine

Iggy pov

nudge and I were making our way back to the cliff to get our shirts when I heard something that made me stop dead in my tracks. It was a scream and it sounded like max.

I want 5 reveiws before I put up the next chapter I don't care if your telling me you hate my story or what ever

p.s. I never delete my stories unlike some writers grr .


	4. Chapter 4

im letting you guys slide with 4 for now but every two chapters i will ask for 5 reviews

Angel pov

"Gazzy wake up I just heard Max scream" I said as I shook him

Gazzy groaned and said, "Why did you wake me up."

"I heard max scream!" I shouted at him.

"Oh." He said suddenly looking alert.

I couldn't find Max's mind, either she was unconscious or... I didn't even want to think about the other choice.

'Fang what's going on I tried to ask Max but I couldn't find her mind'

Fang pov

'Oh shit'

Looking behind me Max was being carried by a flyboy who was taking off. I had a déjà vu of the day angel was taken.

Nudge pov

"Iggy there are flyboys everywhere and one has Max. Why does he have Max? Is she unconscious? Why is no one trying to follow him? Why aren't they taking us?" I said.

I heard Iggy swear under his breath. "It's so we will follow them right into a trap." Iggy said.

Iggy pov

'Angel! Angel! stop running toward the flyboys Nudge, Fang and I will take care of it.'

'Ok, but Iggy.'

'What.'

'Iggy and nudge sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage…'

'Angel, if you think one more thing I'm going to make you eat Max's cooking for a week.'

'But Max cant cook for us, since she is being taken away by the flyboys.'

'I'll make her cook for you when she gets back.'

"Come on Nudge lets go." I said.


	5. AN not really chapter 5

A/N: I don't like using these I think they disrupt the story to much, but someone has brought to my attention that I forgot to mention at the beginning of the story that for the sake of the story nudge is 13 not 11. Also a lot of you probably want to kill me for not posting earlier. I'm not promising that I will be able to but I will try to put a real chapter up before winter break is over. I do need some help on fight scenes I am good at visualizing them but I have a hard time putting it on paper, so if anyone wants to help with that then send me a message somehow. Also (last thing I promise) I know my grammer sucks so if any one wants to point out mistakes in spelling or punctuation or just me being a blonde and typing the wrong word your more than welcome.


	6. not really Chapter 6

A/N: I don't like using these I think they disrupt the story to much, but i just wanted to mention that i went back and fixed a lot of things and im going to write another chapter even if it kills me. im sorry that i went away from this story for so long


	7. Chapter 5

nudge's pov

'omg! What is going on, how did they find us! I don't wanna go back to the scho...'

I lost my train of thought as I saw fang chase after the flyboy that had max in a blind rage. All of a sudden a flyboy hit him in the neck and put himin a bag. I unfurled my wings to take off when a flyboy put a bag over me and knocked me out.

angel's pov

'Come on lets go hide' Gazzy thought as we watched them take everyone.

'We can save them but only if they dont catch us now'

I nodded and followed him still in shock that they found us.


End file.
